1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of optoelectronic systems, and information processing, and is suitable to be used in the composition of security systems and traffic analysis in complex interference caused by regular and temporary changes in lighting, motion of foliage and water, collapse by rain, snow, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a way to detect moving vehicles (see, e.g., An Algorithm to Estimate Vehicle Speed Using Un-Calibrated Cameras by Dailey, D. J., et al., hereinafter referred to as Dailey) including obtaining frames, computation of the difference between frames, binarization with the threshold, morphological operations, and calculation of the Sobel operator for determining the boundaries of an object.
The disadvantages of this method include low tolerance of noises. Consequently, low accuracy of detection as a result of the conspicuous influence of the changes in the region of a working scene, due to the time of day, weather conditions, and appearance of new stationary objects in the zone of monitoring.
In the conventional art, a method of detecting moving vehicles is provided (see, e.g., Russian Patent No. 2262661 to Eremin, et al., hereinafter referred to as Eremin). It includes obtaining frames, computation of the difference between frames, binarization with the threshold, morphological operations, calculation of the Sobel operator, storing the first frame, correction of background according to the specific formula, the definition of the difference between the frame and background, obtaining the histogram of the image, finding a maximum of brightness, verifying the presence of objects, separating the intermingling objects, forming rectangles which represent the position of vehicles and their coordinates assumed as the vehicles locate in the frame means.
The disadvantages of this method include: the false detection of shadows as the objects—vehicles, the inability to determine the real size of detected objects. Another disadvantage of this method is that in the case of false detection of the objects or the location of objects which were brought and left behind in the scene, renovation of the background model in appropriate pixels ceases completely, leading to the impossibility of automatic consolidation of new static objects into background. Thus, this method results in an insufficient quality in the determination of vehicles.